


Enceinte, I'm Sure

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, been wanting to write these three kissin, jesse will fall in love with the baby dw, listen its the future i do what i want, medical bullshit, there's just a lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Everyone on base loves their little climatologist, but there are two men in particular who hold her heart while she carries their daughter.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou, Jesse McCree/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Enceinte, I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Listen they're sof
> 
> and I know nothing of the science of pregante so bear with me here /A\

“Do you think he knows?” Hana and Angela whispered to the expecting woman. Mei giggled into her hand. 

“Hanzo is very attentive, so he will figure it out.” If pregnant women glow, then Mei Ling-Zhou was the sun. 

It was no secret that she was in a loving and supportive relationship with both Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree, and while they both doted on her lovingly, Hanzo was the one with the softest feelings towards the ecologist. 

He just had a secret that only his lovers, his brother, and his doctors knew. 

The baby was Jesse’s if it was anyone’s. 

\- 

Angela had been elated at the news when Mei bumbled into the infirmary clutching a plastic stick in her fist. 

“Now now, Mei. What’s wrong?” The doctor blinked before concern pinched her brow and she started to stand. The poor woman looked like she didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. 

“Angela…Look.” The chubby lady held out the pregnancy test that lit pink after she’d chewed the end. Mercy didn’t even know she’d gone out to buy one. However, saliva tests were the most cutting edge in testing and produced near perfect (98.99%) results. She knew, she used them while working in many a third-world country. The entire community of women and medical professionals sighed in relief when the old urine tests were retired for good. Now, a woman bites down on a small electronic stick and the end glows one of three colors: Yellow for not pregnant, Blue for male, and Pink for female. 

Mei was already past 7 weeks then. Angela began the examination. 

-

Over the coming months the two women would have many a cup of tea and Jesse would have a number of panic attacks. Hanzo somehow managed to hold it together, though his calm was desperately needed by the other two. Jesse was an outlaw, no child deserved him as a parent, he’d stated in panic when the initial shock wore off. The archer had held his husband to his chest and let him sob. 

Then Mei confided in her archer her own fears. 

She had no idea what extended cryostasis had done to her reproductive organs. Yes she was now safely in her second trimester, but she had no idea if her body could support a growing child. To put it simply, she wasn’t sure if her internal elasticity could withstand a fetus. 

\- 

Everyone on base encouraged Mei in an enormous outpouring of love and support. Reinhardt brought snacks, Hana bestowed adorable little baby clothes she’d found while surfing the internet or while on visits home, Winston researched child rearing as best he could and set about figuring out enrichment toys, etc...

Though nothing would top Torbjorn pulling aside the delta and informing them in exquisite detail what a large family meant. 

Afterward they all agreed on only one or two children, tops. 

Besides, Hanzo and Jesse had siblings and Mei didn’t want their daughter to be an only child like she was, if possible. 

There was still a lot of uncertainty surrounding this child but the small family began to hope for the best, despite the odds. 

Their extended Overwatch family wouldn’t let their baby die, not if there was a Snowball’s chance in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 2020 the medical community is looking into fertilization between two afabs, so why shouldn’t Hanzo and Mei give their daughter a sibling?


End file.
